Riot
A riot is a form of civil disorder characterized often by what is thought of as disorganized groups lashing out in a sudden and intense rash of violence against authority, property or people. While individuals may attempt to lead or control a riot, riots are thought to be typically chaotic and exhibit herd behaviour, and usually generated by civil unrest. However, there is a growing body of evidence to suggest that riots are not irrational, herd-like behaviour, but follow inverted social norms. Reasons Riots often occur in reaction to a perceived grievance or out of dissent. Historically, riots have occurred due to poor working or living conditions, government, oppression, taxation or conscription, conflicts between ethnic groups, food supply or religions (race riot, sectarian violence and pogrom), the outcome of a sporting event (football hooliganism) or frustration with legal channels through which to air grievances. Targets Riots typically involve vandalism and the destruction of private and public property. The specific property to be targeted varies depending on the riot and the inclinations of those involved. Targets can include shops, cars, restaurants, state-owned institutions, and religious buildings. Some rioters have become quite sophisticated at understanding and withstanding the tactics used by police in such situations. Manuals for successful rioting are available on the internet. These manuals also encourage rioters to get the press involved, as there is more safety with the cameras rolling. There is also more attention. Citizens with video cameras may also have an effect on both rioters and police. Legal Action Dealing with riots is an often difficult task for police departments. Police may also use tear gas and CS gas to stop rioters. In some countries riot police have moved to using less-than-lethal methods to control riots, such as shotguns that fire flexible baton rounds to injure or otherwise incapacitate rioters for easy arrest. Riots by Date Riots of 1935 Riots of 1936 Riots of 1937 Riots of 1938 Riots of 1939 Riots of 1940 Riots of 1941 Riots of 1942 Riots of 1943 Riots of 1944 Riots of 1945 Riots of 1946 Riots of 1947 Riots of 1948 Riots of 1949 Riots of 1950 Riots of 1951 Riots of 1952 Riots of 1953 Riots of 1954 Riots of 1955 Riots of 1956 Riots of 1957 Riots of 1958 Riots of 1959 Riots of 1960 Riots of 1961 Riots of 1962 Riots of 1963 Riots of 1964 Riots of 1965 Riots of 1966 Riots of 1967 Riots of 1968 Riots of 1969 Riots of 1970 Riots of 1971 Riots of 1972 Riots of 1973 Riots of 1974 Riots of 1975 Riots of 1976 Riots of 1977 Riots of 1978 Riots of 1979 Riots of 1980 Riots of 1981 Riots of 1982 Riots of 1983 Riots of 1984 Riots of 1985 Riots of 1986 Riots of 1987 Riots of 1988 Riots of 1989 Riots of 1990 Riots of 1991 Riots of 1992 Riots of 1993 Riots of 1994 Riots of 1995 Riots of 1996 Riots of 1997 Riots of 1998 Riots of 1999 Riots of 2000 Riots of 2001 Riots of 2002 Riots of 2003 Riots of 2004 Riots of 2005 Riots of 2006 Riots of 2007 Riots of 2008 Riots of 2009 Riots of 2010 Riots of 2011 Riots of 2012 Riots of 2013 Riots of 2014 Riots of 2015 Riots of 2016 Riots of 2017 Riots of 2018 Riots of 2019 Riots of 2020 Riots of 2021 Riots of 2022 Riots of 2023 Riots of 2024 Riots of 2025 Riots of 2026 Riots of 2027 Riots of 2028 Riots of 2029 Riots of 2030 Riots of 2031 Riots of 2032 Riots of 2033 Riots of 2034 Riots of 2035 Riots of 2036 Riots of 2037 Riots of 2038 Riots of 2039 Riots of 2040 Riots of 2041 Riots of 2042 Riots of 2043 Riots of 2044 Riots of 2045 Riots of 2046 Riots of 2047 Riots of 2048 Riots of 2049 Riots of 2050 Riots of 2051 Riots of 2052 Riots of 2053 Riots of 2054 Riots of 2055 Riots of 2056 Riots of 2057 Riots of 2058 Riots of 2059 Riots of 2060 Riots of 2061 Riots of 2062 Riots of 2063 Riots of 2064 Riots of 2065 Riots of 2066 Riots of 2067 Riots of 2068 Riots of 2069 Riots of 2070 Riots of 2071 Riots of 2072 Riots of 2073 Riots of 2074 Riots of 2075 Riots of 2076 Riots of 2077 Riots of 2078 Riots of 2079 Riots of 2080 Riots of 2081 Riots of 2082 Riots of 2083 Riots of 2084 Riots of 2085 Riots of 2086 Riots of 2087 Riots of 2088 Riots of 2089 Riots of 2090 Riots of 2091 Riots of 2092 Riots of 2093 Riots of 2094 Riots of 2095 Riots of 2096 Riots of 2097 Riots of 2098 Riots of 2099 Famous Riots *Los Angeles Riot 1992 *Genetic Riots of 1995 Category:Riots Category:History Category:Events Category:Resistance Movements Category:Nationalist Movements Category:Disputes Category:Sieges Category:Demonstrations Category:Revolts Category:Revolutions